


Watching The Legends Glitching through time

by Sparkle123tt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle123tt/pseuds/Sparkle123tt
Summary: BANG! BOOM! BASH! WOOSH! The characters of flash and Arrow along with our favorite kryptonian female are transported to a room. Within this room they are forced to do the unthinkable. In order to finally teach barry about time travel along with all of the others surrounding him so they can't stay mad at barry for time travel they must watch The legends lives as they glitch through time and fight their battles. (goes along with my glitch series)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Damnit why is it always narrated""Cisco don't complain""that's just bad cinematography right there. Narration throughout the entire movie. Might as well just read a book!""i could-""No!" Everyone screamed."The narration is fine" Oliver assured."This is gonna be sick!" Cisco cheered.
Kudos: 1





	Watching The Legends Glitching through time

"Wait what do we have to do?" Barry asked scratching the back of his head confused.

"The legends have all decided that you need to learn as they put it not to screw with time" Gideon answered her face projected in front of teams flash, arrow, and the three main woman of Supergirl. 

"We got that part. But why are we here?" Cat Grant snapped gesturing to everyone but the blur. She had a meeting that she would now be late for. The worst part was kiera was no where to be seen. Only supergirl. She was frustrated and wanted her coffee.

"You all must understand as well. Consider this team bonding" Gideon said. 

"Barry" 

"Yes,Oliver?"

"Stop Screwing with the timeline!" 

"Whoa chill relax." 

"We are in an alien space ship and have no choice but to stalk our friends like they're characters in a hit cw tv show. This is the exact opposite of chill!" Felicity ranted. 

"How long is this thing? Exactly?" Diggle asked Gideon.

"No idea. It's the first time i've done this" Gideon replied.

"Well that was helpful" Diggle muttered. 

"Hey look at it this way. We finally get to know what happened when they got whisked off" Caitlyn pointed out as everyone took their seats. 

"This feature is narrated all the way through. To pause it simply begin talking. If you would like any refreshments I am programmed to give them to you. I have scanned all of your brains. Just think of it and it will appear." Gideon told the heroes.

"Damnit why is it always narrated"

"Cisco don't complain"

"that's just bad cinematography right there. Narration throughout the entire movie. Might as well just read a book!" 

"i could-"

"No!" Everyone screamed.

"The the narration is fine" Oliver assured Gideon.

"This is gonna be sick!" Cisco cheered a giant bowl of popcorn appearing in his lap. Cisco tensed as a female hand reached into his bowl and took a single piece piece of popcorn. Cisco turned his head and was met with the stunning eyes of Lisa Snart. She placed the piece in her mouth slowly. Cisco watching her lips as she did so. 

"Hey Cisco" she smiled.

Cisco gulped" criminal sister of snart" Cisco answered back. 

She laughed." Oh come now Cisco. You know you love me" Lisa purred her hand moving toward the bowl once again.

"Hey get your grubby thieving hands out of my popcorn bowl!" Cisco said jerking his bucket away from her sending half the contents popcorn flying onto Barry and Caitlyn. 

"Oh thanks Cisco" Caitlyn said sarcastically pulling popcorn from her hair as her nose scrunched up. 

Barry merely used his speed and spun sending the popcorn that landed on him flying onto everyone else. 

"Barry!" Oliver boomed not appreciating being covered in a salty buttery snack. 

"Huh? Oh sorry Oliver" Barry said sheepishly scratching the back of his head as Oliver death glared him. 

"Super girl?" Cat grant called. 

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara questioned. As she wiped the popcorn of herself. 

"This is a ridiculous request but with this group you simply will never know so be a dear and protect me from anymore flying snack bar items!" Cat said to which Kara nodded. 

"Right of course Miss Grant" Kara said with a nod. She shot her sister an exasperated look. Sometimes Miss Grant was just ridiculous. 

Her sister Alex snickered. "You have a hero sister too?" Laurel questioned her. 

"Yeah, I do" Alex said smiling proudly at her baby adoptive sister. 

"Mine's one of the legends that we'll be watching. She's the White Canary" Laurel smiled. 

"Alright enough chit chat. Let's just watch this thing already. It's bad enough I have to watch this with the tv the wrong way" Harry complained. 

"Earth two tv's are vertical? I'm not comfortable with that. Harry your earth sucks" Cisco said.

"Shut up Ramon." Harry told him. 

"Gideon Start the film" Barry told her.

"Of course. They have titled it DC's Legends of tomorrow: Glitching through time" Gideon informed as the opening credits started to roll across the screen. 

"Hey wait can we make the narration a specific voice?" Cisco requested. 

"Certainly what did you have in mind?" Gideon questioned him.

"Morgan freedman" Thea yelled.

"What? No! That's way to clichè!" Roy told her. This got him a painful jab in the ribs. 

"I agree. We need narration that screams creativity and imagination. How about we make the narration each legends voice. For their specific speaking roles along with their actions" Cat grant said as she took a sip of her perfect coffee. 

"Alright alright. I like you" Cisco said pointing at Cat. 

"Naturally" she replied rolling her eyes. 

"No objections? Alright! Gideon please do that" Barry requested. 

"Of course" Gideon responded. 

"This so exciting! It feels like a doctor who episode!" Felicity whispered to Oliver as the room darkened and the title appeared on the screen. 

Oliver's eye brows knotted together. "You mean the one with the British guy wearing a fez?" Oliver questioned. 

"Yeah that one!" Felicity smiled.

"Lisa are you okay?" Cisco asked her as he saw a single tear roll down her cheek. 

"What? Oh yeah just uh popcorn in my eye" she lied as she wiped a single tear. God she missed her brother. She hadn't realized how much until this moment. She jumped when she felt a hand wrap around hers locking their fingers together. 

Cisco put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't deny he had a crush on Lisa and he knew she had feelings for him. Besides she was right. He did love her. 

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as the film started. Everyone was eager to see what the legends all really went through. The credits rolled......5.....4......3.....2.....1.....  
/////////////////LEGENDS/////////////////

Okay guys! That was chapter 1! Comment if you want more!


End file.
